Amigos o Novios
by LaTigreLaTigresa12
Summary: Es una historia de MxF y DxF DISFRUTENLA
1. Amigos o Novios

**Amigos o Novios**

cuando manny supo que a frida le gustaba no supo que hacer, la queria demasiado pero como amiga el amaba a zoe.  
frida intentaba todo para gustarle y un d a le pregunto:  
-que debo hacer para gustarte?  
-nada yo solo te quiero como amiga, yo amo a.  
-tu amas a quien, dimelo soy tu mejor amiga nos contamos todo, o que ya no somos amigos?  
-si somos amigos, pero no me gusta nadie -ah bueno, ok.  
antes de salir de vacaciones de pascua, frida escucho que a manny le gustaba zoe.  
ya eran vacaciones y en el chat:  
-perdon frida -no importa manny, prefiero tenerte como amigo por siempre que perderte.

**CONTINUARA...**

Espero ke les guste apenas y es el principio pero espero ke les guste :)


	2. Amor DxF

**Amor DxF**

Cuando regresaron a la escuela manny se habia enamorado mas de frida por decir esas lindas palabras en el chat.  
-hola manny-frida lo saludo feliz

-hola frida- manny enamorado le dijo-que te pasa por que tan feliz?  
-a no es por nada amigo-en la mente de frida algo pasaba y era amor pero no por manny

-oye que tal si en la tarde vamos por churros-manny le dijo eso para estar a su lado -hoy no manny mejor otro d a no crees-frida no sabia lo que decia pero solo rechazo eso para estar en casa con el amor de su vida -ah bueno ok-manny se preguntaba que habra pasado se comporta tan rara ella desaprovechar un churro

esa misma tarde manny fue a casa de frida.  
-hola señora suarez esta frida?

-si manny pasa

manny iba directamente a la sala y vio a dos chicos besandose, uno era un esqueleto con un pantalon negro, un sombrero y una capucha roja oh no era django y la otra persona era una peliazul oh era frida derepente dijo:

-hola frida, hola django-furioso

-ah hola manny este como estas?-frida nerviosa -bn y ya me di cuenta que tienes novio-todavia furioso django-hola manny no te preocupes esta bn ahora no voy a ser malo solo quiero estar con mi novia

en la cabeza de manny solo sonaba esa palabra novia pero se le ocurrio decir:

-vamos al cine ma ana en una cita doble tu frida con django y yo con zoe-se dijo asi mismo hay no que he hecho

-ok manny-frida ya no estaba molesta con zoe por que ya eran amigas

-adios django, adios frida-en su mente se dijo adios amor

-adios manny ma ana nos vemos mañana

** CONTINUARA....**  
Eh espero que no me maten por hacer amigas a frida y zoe pero no tenia otra novia para manny luego subire otro


	3. Manny y Zoe Novios

**Manny y Zoe Novios**

El dia siguiente:

-hay manny me alegro de que me hayas invitado

-ah no fue nada solo es una cita doble

-no importa-zoe trataba de besar a manny pero manny no se dejaba

-ah por fin llegaron mira

-hola manny, hola zoe-responden frida y django

-ok a cual entramos-preguntaron las chicas

-cual quieren ver?-dijo django

-yo quiero ver dragon ball z-dijo manny

-a manny le pregunte a las chicas

-hay si siempre las chicas

-ok manny yo quiero ver esa-dijo zoe

-igual yo django

-manny si trejiste dinero verdad

-dinero para que?

-como que para que, para comprarles las entradas a las chicas

-jiji es una historia graciosa django

-hay esta bien yo compro las entradas

Manny todavia estaba desilucionado por su amor.  
En la pelicula hubo una parte en donde frida y django se besaron zoe vio y quizo besar a manny el no se dejaba.

-que haces genio-le dijo django-besala

A la salida de ver la pelicula frida paso y manny agarra a zoe y le da un beso frida todavia sentia en una parte de su corazon amor por manny asi que se puso celosa.

-bueno mañana nos vemos otra vez pero en el parque con nuestras novias-dijo manny

-ya soy tu novia-dijo zoe

-si-respondio manny

En la cabeza de frida retumbaba zoe novia de manny

**CONTINUARA...**

Espero ke les guste por ahorita :D


	4. Amor de Verano

** Amor de Verano**

-Frida ya te sientes bien-pregunto django

-Si estoy bien

** *flashback***

Manny fue a dejar a zoe a su casa, django igual fue a dejar a su novia pero le pregunto:

-Estas bien? te viste un poco rara saliendo del cine

-No mejor hay que apurarnos creeo que estoy muy enferma

-Ok amor-django la habia llevado a su casa-adios amor ma ana nos vemos en el parque que te mejores

-Bye amor

Y se despidieron con un beso

***fin de flashback***

Manny y Zoe estaban ya ahi con una canasta de rica comida y un mantel para hacer un picnic.

-Hay que linda pareja es esa no amor?-dijo frida acercandose a los esqueleticos labios de su novio-hola zoe, hola manny

-Hola Frida, hola Django vamos a comer ya no?-dijo Zoe

-Si-respondieron Django y Frida

-Que han hecho por ahorita-Pregunto manny

-pues nada maÑana Django y yo iremos a Cancun

-Ah ok pues creo que luego nos veremos-pero manny pensaba irse con Zoe a Cancun para encontrarlos

** Continuara...**

Bueno en este si que no pense tanto esta muy feo pero bueno que les guste


End file.
